Darkest Lighting
by YamixYugiLoverest
Summary: Yami, a professional company owner at a young age meets a fired Cook, Yugi walking home from a bad injury. Yami decides to help Yugi.
1. Beginning

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

Summary: Yami Sennen

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did TT-TT

"I will have those papers by 11:45, Mr. Sennen." A sweet voice said.

"11:45? I didn't expect you to give me these papers after next week."

"We have had alot of success with almost no fail at all, Mr. Sennen."

"I knew I could trust you, June."

"Thank you ."

The man hung up the phone and chuckled.

At his desk was Yami Sennen, Yami Sennen is twenty-four years old and single who runs a productive company for big funds.

"Yes! That's out fifty-six big sale of this morning. If we don't spend our money soon, we're going to have to buy another bank account."

Yami stood up and looked outside his giant glass window to overlook the city.

"The city looks so beautiful at this kind of hour." Yami said as the light shone showing a beautiful aura through his office.

Yami laid back on his chair and yawned.

Yami looked at his watch and back up at the ceiling.

'Wow it's 11:45 and we have already done everything we had to do today.'Yami thought.

Yami crossed his arms and thought a bit.

'I think I'll talk to Bakura. He still does still owe me that bet.'

Yami picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a soft voice said.

"Ryou, its Yami. May I speak with Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Of course, Yami." Ryou said. Ryou then said, "Bakura, phone for you, It's Yami."

A moment later, a gruff voice said, "What do you need, Yami? I just woke up 5 minutes ago and don't like to be bothered at this hour."

"Bakura do you remember that bet we made 2 years ago." Yami said.

"What bet?" Bakura asked.

"Don't pretend you forgot. I have always wanted to that resterant." Yami said

"Sorry that dare has already expired."

"Don't think you're getting off that easy Bakura, you are getting me that reservation and you are getting it now." Yami said

"You drive a hard bargain, Yami." Bakura said.

"Thanks, Bakura." Yami said.

Bakura grunted then hung up the phone.

'Now what will I do for the rest of my morning?' Yami thought smirking.

* * *

"What did Yami want, my love." Ryou said laying his head on Bakura's chest.

"Nothing for you to worry about my little demon." Bakura said tracing Ryou's cheeks with his fingers.

Bakura and Ryou had been friends since they we're in high school and started a relationship later on.

Ryou and Bakura soon married and are living happily together.

Bakura immediately slipped his tongue into Ryou's mouth and started to roam around the inside.

Ryou moaned loudly at the feeling

Bakura raised his hands and cupped Ryou's face in his hands.

Ryou then tangled his hands into Bakura's hair as he started a tongue duel with Bakura for dominance.

Bakura fought with Ryou lightly before he gave himself up and allowed Ryou to slip his tongue into Bakura's mouth.

This time, it was Bakura who moaned.

The need for air forced the two to break apart.

"Let's finish this in the bedroom." Bakura said gripping Bakura by the waist.

"I couldn't agree more." Ryou said kissing Bakura once more.

* * *

"Again!"

"But sir-" a soft voice said.

"No buts. If you want your job, you better get it right next time."

"I'm sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again!"

"For your sake, you better get it right." The man said stomping out of the room.

The young voice sighed.

The boy cupped his hands on his face

"Why can't I do anything right?"

"Come on Mr. Motou. We don't have all day."

The childish sad expression on his face was Yugi Motou. Yugi Motou is a nineteen year old chef trying to fight his money problems he has with cooking.

"I don't know how to make this meal. and they expect me to cook it."

"I don't know what to do." Yugi said putting his head down on the table.

"Well, I'm going to lose my job because I don't know how to cook this stupid meal."

Yugi threw his pot and ingredients onto the floor with rage.

'Oh-no! My boss is going to kill me if I don't clean this up.'

Yugi got on his knees and tried to pick up the ingredients but instead hit his head against the table knocking down sugar and spices.

"No, no, no, please not now." Yugi said getting a mop.

When things couldn't get any worst Yugi's boss walked in on him.

"What the hell did you do!"

"I'm sorry, please give me another chance."

"Get the hell out of my kitchen!" His boss yelled.

"No please." Yugi said sobbing.

"GET OUT NOW!"

"No..this is the only thing I have left."

"You have until the count of three to get your ass out of here right now or I am going to make your life a living hell!" His boss warned.

Yugi, out of fright, got his stuff and got out with no hesitation.

He walked out in the cold chilly air.

Yugi's house was 5 blocks away and he didn't have a car so it was hard to get to work in the first place.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yugi said.

Yugi tripped and fell and skinned his kneecaps on the unpaved, cold concrete.

"Ahh!" Yugi yelled but managed to stop himself by covering his mouth with his hands.

"Just my luck." Yugi said.

Nobody tried to help Yugi but watch and walk away.

Yugi tried to stand up but fell back on the hard concrete wall behind him.

"Come on. Get up Yugi, you can't give up now..." Yugi said trailing off.

Yugi tried to crawl but was held back by his knee's.

Yugi fought the pain and leaned on the wall.

Step by step Yugi slowly walked home.


	2. Meeting

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

* * *

Yami was at Bakura's house waiting for him.

Yami tapped his fingers for about 5 minutes when he said something.

"Bakura! How long are you going to take? I've been waiting for twenty-five minutes!" Yami yelled upstairs.

"Hold your horses Yami, I'm trying to get this fucking tie on!"

"What did we say about cursing Bakura?" Ryou said.

"Ryou, do you have to take away everything thats fun for me?"

Yami sighed.

'I knew I should have planned this for another day.' Yami thought.

Ryou came downstairs.

"Well see you, Yami, I have to go out for groceries.

"Ok, but how do you even live with this guy?"

"Well." Ryou said thinking.

"Well, Bakura always thinks for himself and never of me. Well except sometimes on our honeymoon and marriage."

"Sounds tough." Yami said.

"You don't even know yet." Ryou said chuckling.

"Hahaha." Bakura said sarcastically upstairs.

Yami and Ryou were both laughing.

"Well, enough talk, I must be going."

"Ok, cya."

"Oh and one hint of advice: If Bakura doesn't tries to avoid going with you, don't be suprised, he does this to all our honeymoon's.

"I'll keep an eye out."

Ryou smiled and then left.

* * *

"Bakura, I'm ready, when are you coming downstairs?"

"Still doing this cursid tie." Bakura said.

"Are you kidding me?" Yami said.

Yami shook his head and layed back on the wall.

"Do be so impatient, Yami."

* * *

Yami waited ten more minutes before he made up his mind.

"Im going to the resterant Bakura." Yami said.

Silence.

"Bakura?" Yami said.

Still silence.

"Oh, that's it!"

Yami started walking upstairs.

'He better not make up any bullshit excuse for not being on time.' Yami thought.

Yami knocked on the Bedroom door.

Still nothing.

Yami opened the door.

Bakura was sound asleep on his bed with his arms hung out.

"Get the hell up Bakura, I waited thirdy-five minutes not to see you asleep!"

Bakura grunted and rolled over.

Yami grunted and grabbed the Reservation.

'Do I have to do everything myself.' Yami thought.

Yami opened and slamed the door and his way out.

Bakura woke up on the impact.

"Ugh, five more minutes..." Bakura said rolling over.

Bakura yawned quite loudly.

"Oh yeah. I was taking Yami to a resterant."

Bakura sat up and tried to grab the reservation.

"What the hell?" Bakura said.

Bakura searched in his dresser and under the bed.

"Where the hell is my reservation!" Bakura yelled.

"I swear to Ra, if Yami took the reservation I'm going to kill him."

Yami was walking on the sidewalk and noticed a figure walking toward him.

Yami didn't really pay attention till he saw the figure looked injured.

The figure had the same hair but it was a little shorter then his with smaller bangs and crimson eyes.

The figure tripped but caught himself on the wall he was leaning on.

"Hello?" Yami said.

Yami suspected He couldn't hear him because they were far apart.

"Excuse me, do you need any help." Yami said walking alittle but faster toward him.

The figure went into a nearby alley followed by crimson liquid.

Yami started running toward the figure.

* * *

Yugi sat down at the farthest part of the alley.

"Ok, just 2 more blocks to go." Yugi said looking at his kneecaps.

Yugi's kneecaps were even worst then ever.

'Come on Yugi, you're stronger then this.' Yugi said standing up and falling back down.

His knees couldn't take it anymore.

A second later he dozed off but it didn't last for long when he heard a voice close to him.

"Dear Ra!" a man said running toward Yugi.

The man crouched down near Yugi looked at his Knee caps then to his eyes.

"Who did this?" What happened." The man asked.

Yugi looked at the mans face, blushing.

Yami ignored it and tried to help the bleeding person.

"No it's alright...I'm ok." Yugi said trying to stand up, but fell back down."

"Please, I can help.

"Im fine...please." Yugi said.

"No your not, you're badly injured, please come with me." The man said.

Yugi wasn't able to listen but look at the man infront of him.

"Please, come with me. I can help you."

Yugi still looked at the man.

"Please."

Yugi snapped out of it and managed to say something.

"Ok..." Yugi said still looking at the man's face, still blushing.

"Thank you, now come on." The Man said letting Yugi lean on him.

"Thank you..." Yugi said silently.

'He sure is cute.' Yami thought. 'But enough admiring, I have to help this person.'

"Tell me, little one. what is your name?" Yami asked.

"Yugi...My name is Yugi."

* * *

**Two songs that are stuck in my head.**

**Hollywood Undead - Bullet**  
**Gemini Club - Sparkles**


	3. New Discovery

**Chapter 3 of Darkest Lighting**

**Pairings:**

**YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)**

**AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)**

**SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)**

**MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)**

**RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)**

**Again seeing other pairings until later chapters. The first few are about YamixYugi.**

**Sorry for being a couple days late, I have had alot of trouble with housework and family. I promise to make these chapters faster. Thanks for your understanding.**

* * *

"Ow, that hurt!" Yugi said while Yami said covering the wound. with the last bandage.

"And there."

"There you go, good as new." Yami said wrapping around the last bandage on Yugi's leg.

"It may sting a little but nothing that you can't handle, right?"

Yugi cringed but smiled at the handsome man.

"Thank you so much. um..." Yugi said trailing off.

"Yami, my name is Yami."

Yugi got up from the table and thanked him. "Thank you so much, Yami!"

"Don't mention it kid."

Yugi glared at Yami.

"I'm not a kid! I'm twenty-two."

"Woah, your a little short to be twenty-two." Yami said.

Yugi sighed and sat down.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you Yugi."

"No it's not that."

Yami looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you wanted to hear my non-sence."

"That's obscured." Yami said looking into Yugi's eyes once more. "Please tell me."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well how can I help if you won't tell me."

Yugi looked away from Yami's eyes.

"Please tell me." Yami said.

"Well...ok." Yugi said.

Yugi laid on the wall and sighed.

"It's going back home."

Yami was even more confused. Why would anyone want to not talk about home.

"What's so wrong about going home?" Yami asked.

"Well, It's that...It's that I don't really have a 'real' home." Yugi said.

"What do you mean you don't have a real home?" Yami said confused.

"Well it's not that I don't have a real home. I just can't keep it stable like pay the rent or even buy anything nice for myself."

Yami thought for a bit and sat beside Yugi.

"Well can't you go to your parents or grandparents to help you. I'm sure they can help."

Yugi started sniffling and tearing up.

This took Yami off guard. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi started crying.

"Yugi!" Yami said walking toward him.

Yugi still sobbed.

"Yugi, what's wrong, please tell me!"

"My parents...my grandpa..." Yugi said making a fist.

"Yugi, what happened." Yami said.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi please tell me." Yami said worried.

Yugi still sobbed.

"There d-dead...my parents...grandpa...dead."

Yugi sobbed even louder.

"Yugi...I'm sorry." Yami said.

Yugi sniffed.

"Yugi, please...calm down.

Yugi still sobbed.

Yami had one more idea to calm Yugi.

Yami walked up to Yugi.

Yugi still sobbed until he felt a weight, covering his entire body, enclosing him.

"It's ok, Yugi. Everything is ok." Yami said.

Yugi looked up and saw Yami hugging him tightly.

Yugi didn't think about anything anymore, just Yami hugging him, trying to comfort him.

"It's ok, Yugi. It's ok." Yami said comforting Yugi.

"Yugi...I'm sorry."

"Yami..." Yugi said, letting a tear run down his eye.

What seemed like forever was only a couple seconds.

Yugi only paid attension to Yami and the warmth of his body.

Yugi was trying to get up so Yami let him.

"Sorry, it was the only way to calm you down." Yami said.

"It's fine." Yugi said looking away from Yami.

Yugi sniffed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. I guess I must be going."

Yugi walked out the door shutting it behind him and bolting away.

Yami sat down put his hand on his forehead.

But that's what hit Yami to come up with an idea. "Yugi, wait."

Yami bolted after Yugi out the door.

Yugi was walking away untill Yami caught him.

"Yugi."

"Yami? What are you still doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Never mind that Yugi, I have great news." Yami said grabbing Yugi's hands.

This surprised Yugi, but Yami didn't care.

Yugi started to blush a little.

"What is it, Yami?"

"You can stay with me Yugi, until you can get on your feet again." Yami said happily.

Yugi was speechless, it took him a while to shake it off.

"R-really? Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi." Yami said making at perfect eye contact. "I'm sure you can stay, I promise."

Yugi didn't know what to say but did the first thign that came to his mind.

Yugi smiled widely and lunged Yami, hugging him.

Yami and Yugi fell to the floor laughing.

Yugi was thanking Yami so many times on the cold concrete floor but niether of them cared.

The two were sitting there for almost an hour untill Yami said something.

"I guess we better get up now." Yami suggested.

"Good idea."

Yami got up and lent Yugi a hand.

Yami tighened his grip on Yugi's hand.

"Lets go in, why don't we?" Yugi suggested.

Yugi nodded. "I can't wait!"

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing." Yugi said.

"Thanks. If you excuse me, I must prepare you room. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Yugi said still exploring Yami's house.

While Yugi explored around the house Yami walked upstairs and prepared his room for Yugi.

Yugi was downstairs looking at the antiques Yami had.

"Woah I didn't know Yami had these many artifacts." Yugi said touching a silver encrested box.

Yugi walked around looking at every inch of the downstairs floor.

Yami checked to see if Yugi was downstairs and walked back into the room.

Yami went to the closet and pulled out the a drawer holding a book.

Yami wrote into the book and put it away.

"Thats enough for today." Yami said putting the book back up.

Yami started walking downstairs to greet Yugi.

"Yugi?"

Yugi was holding a book that said "Hero".

"How you holding up?" Yami asked.

"Oh hi, Yami, just looking at the books you have."

"Well your room is ready, wanna see it?"

"Sure, I would love to."

Yami and Yugi walked upstairs and went to the bedroom.

"Well, here's my bedroom, well, it's yours now."

The bed was a mix of dark and light blue with a mahogany dresser and lamp. The closets had gold handles and bright brown design. The carpet was a mix of colors, blue, green, purple, and orange."

"Wow, it's beautiful! Are you sure you want me to stay here?"

"It's fine Yugi, Don't worry, I'll just stay on the couch."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"If you say so." Yugi said.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Seem's like your a little tired, little one." Yami said.

Yugi just nodded.

"I guess you should be heading to bed pretty soon."

Yami looked out the window and saw it was sunset.

"The sunset is always so beautiful." Yugi said standing beside Yami.

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

Yugi yawned again and layed his head on Yami's shoulder as they both looked at the beautiful set of colors.

Yugi's eyes started to flutter as he started to daze.

"We should get some sleep." Yami suggested.

Yugi nodded lightly.

Yami let Yugi up and put him in the bed.

"Good night, Yugi." Yami whispered.

Yami tucked Yugi in. "Thank you, so much...Yami." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

As soon as Yugi's head hit the pillow him drifted into a peaceful sleep.

'I've never seen this side of Yugi, he looks so adorable.' Yami thought as he put his hand gently on Yugi's cheek.

Yami just wanted to hug him so badly but didn't want Yugi waking up.

"See you tommarow, Yugi."

Yami turned off the lights, lightly-stepped out, and shut the door gently.

Yami felt a jolt of exhaustion.

'Damn, I didn't know I was this tired.' Yami thought sitting back on the wall.

"Maybe I can just rest here..." Yami said trailing off.

Yami eyes fluttered then started to go to drift.

Yami was too tired to even walk so he layed down next to Yugi's door.

'See you tomarrow, Yugi.' Yami thought silently.

Yami closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and leave some feedback on how I did, thank you. Love you all. 3**


	4. Revealed

**Pairings:**

**YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)**

**AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)**

**SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)**

**MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)**

**RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)**

**Yes, another chapter into the story, hope you like it.**

* * *

11:00 A.M. At the resterant.

Bakura decided to go to the resterant tomorrow because Yami couldn't go which threw him off. So he invited the gang because he still have his reservation.

"Where the hell is Bakura with our drinks?" Malik said. "I've been waiting thirty minutes and he's still not here." Malik said flicking a french fry at Marik. "I'm getting bored flicking french fries."

Malik flicked another frenchfry at Marik

Marik seemed really irritated but somehow kept his cool.

"You ok, Marik?" Joey asked.

Malik flicked yet another french fry at Marik.

"I-i'm cool, just a little irritated." Marik said almost bursting.

"How do I make you burst my little play toy?" Malik said smirking.

Malik flicked another frenchfry at while Bakura got the drinks for all three of them.

Marik slammed his fist on the table, shaking it "Goddammit Malik, if you flick another french fry at me I will rip off your manhood and sell it to the black market!" Marik said quite loudly.

"Come on Marik, you know Malik does this everyday with you, and you get mad?"

"Shut up Joey, let's see you live a day in my shoes." Marik said.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Joey said.

Malik smirked and flicked a french fry at Joey instead.

"Oh, you do not want to bring me into this." Joey said trying to look tough.

"Settle down, puppy. We're just here for the food and we'll be going." Seto said.

Joey gave a stare at Malik who was laughing and sat down.

"Oh, you wanna play it that way, huh?" Marik said getting up.

"Here are your drinks." Bakura came up putting the drinks on the table forcefully spilling Malik's.

Bakura brought Malik, Marik, Seto, and Joey because he couldn't find any trace of Yami.

"Sorry Malik looks like you gotta get your own drink." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

"Love you two." Bakura said flipping him off.

Everybody seemed to be laughing.

"Shut up!" Malik said.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Bakura turned and saw a lady waitress.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop all that, or I'm going to have to kick you out.

"What if I don't stop?" Bakura said.

"If you don't stop I'm going to have to kick you and your friends out."

"Come on Bakura. Were just trying to get served food, not anything else." Kaiba said.

Bakura looked at the gang and back at the waitress grunting and sat down.

"Thank you, sir. Have a wonderful evening." The lady said and walked off.

Bakura opened his mouth but didn't say a word.

Bakura waited till that lady was out of sight.

"What a bitch." Bakura said silently.

Malik got up and got his own drink while everyone were chugging thier's down.

When everyone had thier drinks and sat down the waiter came to serve them.

"Hello, I am your server, what would you like young man." looking at Joey.

"Young man!" Joey said out loud.

"Calm down." Kaiba said. "Joey would like the Bourbon Chicken. I would like the Mongolian Beef."

The waiter was writing down the orders while he took Mariks, Maliks, and Bakura.

"Your food will be here momentarily, please wait."

"Thank you."

After the waiter left the gang got into a talk.

"So why didn't Yami come here, I'm sure he loves this place." Joey said.

"He always brags about this place and now he doesn't want to go, what the hell is his problem." Bakura said.

"Calm down Bakura, I'm sure Yami has a good reason." Marik said.

"Not a good reason enough." Bakura grumbled.

'I wonder where he is?' Joey thought.

* * *

The sunlight hit Yugi's as the bright light woke Yugi up.

Yugi stretched and got up.

"Where am I?" Yugi said rubbing his eyes.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Oh yeah, I'm in Yami's room."

Yugi relaxed for a bit.

"I guess I should go change." Yugi said going to the closet.

"I hope Yami will let me wear some of his clothes."

"Hmm, should I wear this?...or this...or this one." Yugi said.

Yugi searched for a bit and finally found one.

"Perfect!" Yugi said. "This'll do."

Yugi went into the dressing room and got changed.

After Yugi came out he was wearing a black long-sleeves shirt, dark blue leather pants, and black shoes.

"Well I guess I should wake up Yami."

Yugi opened the door and saw Yami sleeping by his door.

"Ah!" Yugi screamed.

Yami instantly woke up and turned to see Yugi. "What is it, Yugi?"

Yugi calmed down. "It's nothing, you just startled me."

"Oh sorry." Yami said.

"It's fine."

Yami finally noticed Yugi's outfit.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks!" Yugi said. "Well its your outfit really."

"I didn't even notice it."

Yugi chuckled.

"Well I guess I should change two."

"Ok."

After Yami changed, he decided to give Yugi a gift.

Yugi was downstairs sitting on the couch so Yami decided to sit with him.

"Hey Yugi."

"Yeah Yami?"

"I would like to give you a gift."

"Me? I think I should give you a gift instead of me."

"It's the least I could do."

"Well ok."

"Here."

Yami gave Yugi a banguet of flowers.

Yugi gasped loudly.

"Thier beautiful!" Yugi said. "Thank you!"

"Its no problem, Yugi."

"Yeah, if people in love give their couple gifts everyday to show thier love, I would give you a gift everyday." Yugi said.

Yami was confused. "What do you mean, Yugi?"

Yugi went up. 'Oh man, I wasn't supposed to say that.' Yugi said holding the flowers tightly.

"Well, it's-um..."

"Yugi?"

"Well, it's a..."

Before Yugi could finish the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Yami said.

Yami put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"What the hell, Yami?"

"Bakura, sorry I couldn't make it, I had some trouble."

"What could be so damn important for you to not go to your favorite resterant."

"Listen, I can't talk right now."

"What do you mean you can't talk?"

"I mean I can't talk. I need to go."

"Oh no, your going to tell me what happened right now or your dead."

"Dammit Bakura, you are hard to deal with."

"I'm waiting, Yami." Bakura said

* * *

After Yami told Bakura what happened, Bakura laughed.

"Yugi? What a stupid name you came up with, I bet you just dont want to go with me." Bakura said.

"Your right with me not going with you, but I'm not kidding about Yugi."

"Shut up Yami. I'm going to hang up now." Bakura said.

Yami hung up the phone and sat down with Yugi again.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, Bakura is such a pain."

"Sounds like I don't want to meet him."

"Trust me, you don't."

Yami and Yugi chuckled.

"So Yugi, what did you say earlier you didnt want to talk about?"

'Oh no, If I tell him he won't help me anymore, and I'll have to sit on the street.'

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yugi, I want to know, please."

Yugi turned away.

"Yugi? I want to help. Now please tell me."

"I suppose I could tell you." Yugi said.

"Thank you."

"It means that I..." Yugi said trailing off.

"Yes?"

"It means...It means that I love you, Yami!"

* * *

**Hope you like this short chapter. 3**

**Let me know if I made any mistakes and I will make sure they are better in the later chapters.**


	5. Comfort and Brother

**Another chapter in Darkest Lighting, Enjoy.**

**Pairings:**

**YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)**

**AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)**

**SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)**

**MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)**

**RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)**

* * *

"I know we just met but I do love you! I understand if you don't want me, I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you."

This floored Yami, he was having trouble believing that Yugi were the one to be in love with.

Yugi bit his lip as he fought the tears. He had known that telling him would be a bad idea. He knew that nothing good could come oout of it, and he would probably stop being friends with him now that he knew. After all, he would probably only be thinking about the fact that Yugi felt that way about them.

Yami was still in a state of shock.

Yugi took the slightest step backwards.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Yami.

He turned to look at Yugi and wondered what on earth was the matter with him.

"Yugi?"

"I'm sorry! I know that you don't need me, and I'm sorry about this! I never intended to tell you about any of this! I would never try to come between you! I'm trying to get over you, and I promise that I would never try anything to make you love me! I swear that I'm not going to try anything! I just don't want to lose you as a friend!" Yugi said, the tears starting to fall.

Yami was shocked by this, but realized how much this affected Yugi.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, stop! You need to calm down. I'm not angry with you. And I wouldn't have been angry if you had told me before. Nothing could ever make me angry with you. Not on the level you think." Yami said.

"But it changes everything." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yami said.

Yugi tensed. He was fearful of what would happen now.

Yami frowned. He knew why Yugi was so upset, but he didn't know how to reassure Yugi without revealing how he felt about Yugi.

Yami tried the next thing that came to mind. 'Well, it couldn't hurt.' Yami thought. He took a step forward.

Yugi heard it and stepped slightly.

Yugi became even tenser, thinking Yami might be angry.

What Yami ended up doing shocked Yugi to the core.

Instead of saying anything, Yami simply pulled Yugi into a kiss.

Yugi's eyes were wide as he was being kissed by the one that he loved. He wasn't sure what to think at the moment. In fact, he wasn't able to think. All that was registering was that Yami was kissing him. HIM of all people!

Yami finally broke the kiss.

Yugi took a deep breath from the lack of air.

"Hmm. I was right. You do taste sweet." Yami said.

Yugi turned bright red at the words.

"I think I could try again." Yami said leaning in to kiss Yugi again.

"Hold it!" Yugi said.

He turned and looked at Yugi.

"What?" Yami said.

"You just-but you did-why would you-how could you-" Yugi was starting and stopping sentences because he didn't know what to say.

Yami rolled his eyes. He walked over and kissed Yugi again.

Once more, Yugi went into a state of shock.

Yami broke the kiss. "Enjoy the show?"

Yugi, once more, tried to gather his thoughts.

"All right. Before I give you heart failure, I think I should explain all this."

He looked at Yugi who looked rather dazed.

"Yugi, you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm confused." Yugi said.

"I figured that you would be after that." Yami said.

"Now, let me explain, Yugi." Yami started.

Yugi nodded numbly, still not sure what to think.

"Yugi, maybe you should sit down before you collapse on me." Yami said.

"Okay. The reason I kissed you was because I didn't know any other way to get you to see that although what you said changed everything, it doesn't mean that it was a bad thing. I wasn't sure what else to do." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "That doesn't explain anything." Yugi said.

"Okay. Maybe this will. We're in love with you." Yami said.

If Yugi had been shocked at the fact that both Yami had kissed him, then he was floored by this statement.

"B-but I'm just a stranger." Yugi protested.

"And so were my friends two. You might not know them, but let me give you some examples. Bakura with Ryou, Malik and Marik, then Joey and Seto."

"I thought you were happy alone."

"Of course I'm happy alone, Yugi. That doesn't mean I can't love you, too. And I do." Yami said.

"Why me?" Yugi asked.

"For all the reasons I named someone would want you. Yugi, you are the complete opposite of me, and that is what draws us to you. You're kind, compassionate, sweet, fun, and considerate." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that.

"Plus, you're cute, Especially when you blush." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi groaned, embarrassed.

Yami chuckled.

"I just never thought you would ever see me in that way." Yugi said softly.

"Please. There were a couple times when it took everything that I had just to stop myself from jumping you." Atemu said.

"And, like you, I were afraid of ruining our friendship with you, and I didn't want to take the chance that you didn't feel the same way. It would have destroyed virtually everything, and I didn't want that." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Talk about love at first sight."

"Right."

Yami then realized something. "So, what do you think, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"You know about what. Dating me." Yami said.

Yugi looked. "You still want to?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!" Yami said.

"Oh. I thought that you might have changed your minds." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if I had changed my mind, then I wouldn't have bothered to find out who it was that you were in love with or kiss you." Yami said.

"Well, in that case, yes. I'll go out with you." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug before he kissed him.

* * *

1:00 P.M Outside of the resterant.

"See you later, guys!" Joey yelled to everyone.

"Have a safe trip." Marik said.

Joey and Kaiba left as they left the resterant in a five-star limousine.

Malik and Bakura were still giving each-other that death stare.

"Come on guys, you two have been fighting for the entire morning, can you just stop?" Marik said.

"Not in a million years." Bakura said.

"Don't bet on it." Malik said.

Marik sighed.

"Anyway Bakura, why didn't Ryou come?"

"Good question. I guess he didn't want to go, plus he had groceries to attend to." Bakura said.

"Too bad Yami couldn't come, he really liked this place."

"Screw Yami, We did just fine without him."

"By-the-way, what did Yami say that he couldn't be here?" Marik asked.

"Something about his imaginary boyfriend, Yugi."

"Yami has a boyfriend! That's great!" Marik said. "We should introduce ourselves."

"Come on Marik. Let's go." Malik said grabbing Marik by the hair.

"Ouch! stop that!" Marik said.

As Malik dragged Marik away, Bakura just walked away home.

'You better have a good reason to just bail on me like that, Yami.' Bakura thought.

Malik and Marik went home and just sat down.

"Why did you have to do that!" Marik said.

"What do you mean?" Malik said smirking.

"Don't give me that, You dragged me away like that."

"Oh come on, I know what will cheer you up." Malik said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Marik said

"A good alcohol run!"

Marik smacked Malik on the back of the head.

"You idiot, I meant for me." Marik said.

"Ow!" Malik exclaimed. "I thought you liked that stuff."

"You flicked french fries at me, drag me by the hair, now you want me to drink alcohol."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Marik smacked Malik again.

"Dammit! Stop that!"

Marik did it again.

"Now what was that for?" Malik said

"I don't know I just liked doing that." Marik chuckled.

Malik just hit himself in the head.

"Your lucky that I love you." Malik threatened.

Marik just laughed.

"Laugh it up all you want. But I'll get you back for having no sex for 6 months."

That what made Marik said.

"Oh come on! that's the worst kind of punishment."

"Well should of thought of that sooner." Malik said.

"Please don't take away that." Marik said on his knees with puppy eyes.

"Dammit, I hate it when you do that face." looking into Marik's dark chocolate eyes.

Malik couldn't resist with Marik making that face.

"Fine, but this is your last warning."

"Thank you!" Marik said hugging Malik.

"Yeah, yeah." Malik said.

8:30 A.M, At the Sennens.

The following day, Yami had gotten up and gotten dressed for work that day.

Before heading downstairs, he looked into Yugi's room to see that he was sound asleep, a smile on his face.

"Well, at least he seems to be having happy dreams." Yami said.

Yami got his suitcase and looked back at his sleeping Angel.

"I wonder what Yugi's dreaming about." Yami said. "But I think I'll live without knowing."

"I guess I'll leave him a note going to work."

Yami wrote the note and put it on Yugi's door.

Yami shut the door and headed downstairs for work.

'Oh shit! My brother!' Yami thought.

Yami ran picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, brother?"

"Yami, it's you. How's my little brother doing?"

"I'm here to return that job offer you gave me."

"You mean letting you run that business without me, it's fine, I found a more successful one."

Yami was surprised.

"How did you do that?"

In the background you could hear a voice. "Atemu, who's on the phone?" a soft voice said

"It's fine Heba! It's just my brother."

"Ok."

Atemu got back on the phone.

"Who's Heba?" Yami said.

"Oh, Heba, he's my husband."

"Congrats big bro." Yami said.

"Thanks, hey lets catch up on things later next month. I really need to get to work." Atemu said.

"Yeah, me two. Well see you next month."

"Yeah, see you then. Atemu out."

Yami hung up the phone and sighed of relief.

'Good thing my brother wasn't mad at me for stealing one of his important companies.' Yami thought.

'Well I better get to work.' Yami thought as he walked out the door.

"Heba, I'm going to go to work, see you later."

"Drive safe, Atemu, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Heba said.

"Don't worry, my drunk driving days are over."

"That's good." Heba said.

Atemu found Heba at a Egyptian tour of the great Pharaoh who once ruled this land five-thousand years ago. Since then, Atemu and Heba are married and living happily.

Atemu walked out the door and headed toward work.

'Meeting Yami again after five years should be interesting. I can't wait.' Atemu thought as he drove off.

* * *

**Hello, another chapter released quite earlier then I expected. Please tell me how I did and tell me if I can do better.**

**Thank you! Love you all again. **


	6. Meeting the Gang

**Another story of Darkest Lighting, I spend my day trying to perfect my stories. Do you think I should keep up the pace or be slower and take my time to look over.**

**Pairings:**

**YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)**

**AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)**

**SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)**

**MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)**

**RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! except the plot.**

* * *

Yugi, if you are reading this, I'm going to work. I fixed you breakfast downstairs. I'll be home around lunch then I'm going back out until five-thirdy. P.S. Shower is ready. Love, Yami.

"I guess I better take that shower." Yugi said putting the note down on the bed.

Yugi got some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Wow, even his bathroom is fascinating." Yugi said walking in.

Yugi stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

The water warmed up in an instant.

"Ah." Yugi exclaimed. 'This is wonderful.'

After the shower Yugi stepped out of the shower and dried his hair.

"Ok, now that that's over I better change."

Yugi walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Oh these seem nice."

Yugi switched out of his Pajamas's and put on a grey sleeved coat with black shorts and bunny slippers.

"Yami had bunny slipper? Oh, this is going to be fun." Yugi thought evily but laughed.

Yugi walked downstairs to see a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup on the side.

"So Yami was right about the breakfast." Yugi said.

'Yami didn't have to do this for me.' Yugi thought but shoved it aside.

Yugi sat down and started chowing down.

Yugi bite into the soft, chewy pancake and gleamed in 'awe'.

He took another bite, and then another.

"These are amazing, Yami can really cook." Yugi said in-between chews and swallows.

After breakfast Yugi had nothing else to do today.

"It's 11:30 and I have nothing to do." Yugi said. "I could call Yami but I don't know his phone number."

Yugi sat down next to the TV and looked over his Movies.

"He has this movie!" Yugi exclaimed holding The Hunger Games "I've always wanted to see this."

Yugi shrugged it off and started watching.

About an hour since the movie started Yami opened the door.

"I'm home Yugi."

Yugi looked and saw Yami in his buiness suit and his briefcase.

"Oh, hello Yami!" Yugi said as Yami kissed his cheek.

Yugi just giggled.

"Looks like someone had a good morning." Yami said.

"Yeah."

Yami looked at the TV. "The Hunger Games, I see. Good movie, isn't it?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get lunch started then I'm back out the door."

Before Yami got started on lunch he thought of something.

"Hey Yugi."

"Yeah?"

"How about we take a little trip in meeting the Gang?"

"The Gang?" Yugi said.

"My friends. Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik."

"Sounds great!" Yugi said.

"Good, then it's settled. tho we still need to fine out when thier free."

"Ok, I can't wait." Yugi said hugging Yami tightly.

"You have a boyfriend? Finally." Kaiba said over the phone.

Yami just ignored that and kept listening.

"You should introduce him to us." Kaiba said.

"Yeah, tell Joey to come with you two. I think this might be it." Yami said.

"Ok, meet me and bring your boyfriend at the Domino Bridge at six-thirdy."

"Sounds like a plan." Yami said.

"Ok, bye." Kaiba said hanging up the phone.

"Ok, time to call the others." Yami said dialing numbers.

* * *

"Whew, glad thats over, that took forever." Yami said hanging up the phone.

Yugi massaged Yami's back gently. "You shouldn't take it so hard on yoruself."

"Thanks."

"So what time am I meeting everyone."

"Well, at 6:30, we're meeting everyone at the Domino Bridge."

"Sounds great!" Yugi said.

Yami got up. "I have to go now, see you later, Yugi."

"See you."

Yami kissed Yugi and walked out.

Yugi waited until Yami walked out the door and sighed.

"He still never gave me his phone number." Yugi said smiling.

* * *

"Ready Yugi?" Yami yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah." Yugi said walking down the stairs in a black long-sleeves shirt, a gray sleeve-less vest, dark blue pants and black shoes.

"How do I look?" Yugi said.

"Beautiful, no, stunning." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Thanks."

Yami went on his knee and kissed the back of Yugi's hand.

Yugi's face was bright red.

"Now, come-on, let's go."

"Right."

* * *

At the Domino Bridge, everyone was there looking out into the sea.

"Isn't the sea so wonderful?" Ryou said.

Bakura looked at Ryou, smiled and looked back.

"Where the hell is Yami?" Malik said.

"Settle down Malik, I'm sure he's about to come." Marik said.

"Yeah right." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou said.

"What? I'm just saying what's true."

Ryou looked away.

Kaiba looked at his watch then saw Yami coming down with a smaller boy that looks identical to Yami.

"There they are!" Joey said talking over Kaiba's shoulder.

"Finally." Bakura said.

Yami waved to everyone and they waved back except Bakura and Malik.

Everyone caught up with each-other while Yugi was right next to Yami.

"Hi everyone." Yami said. "I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Yugi."

"Hello, everyone, it's pleased to meet you."

Joey went in front of everyone and head-locked Yugi.

"Hello Yug, I'm sure were going to be best friends someday!"

"Ow, you're choking me." Yugi exclaimed.

Joey stopped head-locking Yugi and laughed.

Yugi started laughing two in a friendly way.

"Joey, why don't you let us have a turn introducing?"

"Fine, fine." Joey said moving back.

Ryou and Marik stepped up and greeted Yugi.

"Hello there, I'm Ryou, It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryou said with a warm smile.

Ryou had light chocolate eyes wears a white wool sweater and green undershirt. His usual outfit in following seasons consists of a blue opened shirt over a light blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt. His white hair is pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi said.

"Over there is Bakura, my husband." Ryou said.

Bakura looked over at Ryou and just looked away.

Ryou just smiled and Yugi was confused.

"What was that about?" Yugi said.

"Oh it's just his normal habit of saying 'hi'."

"Huh, doesn't seem like a fun guy." Yugi said.

"I could agree with you on that." Ryou said.

"Come-on Ryou, it's my turn to greet him." Marik said.

"Alright." Royu said stepping back and letting Marik greet him.

Marik had an outfit that consisted of a long purple cape with a gold chain at the front, as well as a sleeveless black shirt and beige combats. He wears gold earrings, neck-wear, armbands, and bracelets all up his wrists. His white-blonde hair is neatly arranged.

"Hello there, I'm Marik, the best person you will ever meet."

Yami just gave Marik a glare.

"I mean, the second." looking back at Yugi.

"Well, I guess that perosn over there is your boyfriend two?" Yugi said pointing at Malik.

"Yup."

"Looks scary." Yugi said.

"Totally, there are even some times he scared me and he didn't mean to."

"Sounds fun." Yugi said.

"Sometimes, it is." Marik said walking back.

"Hey, what about that one oever there." Yugi said looking at Kaiba.

"I don't make introductions, you can just tell him on your own." Kaiba said.

Kaiba consisted of a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp-designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins.

"What is his problem?" Yugi said lightly.

"That is what we call Seto." Yami said smiling. "A best friend of mine, we may treat each-other like we barely know eachother, but we're like brothers in a way."

"Oh." Yugi said.

While the conversation was getting awkward, Joey thought of an idea.

Joey snapped "Let's all go to the arcade." Joey said. "It beats being here."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Ryou said.

"Woohoo! What are we standing here for? Let's go!" Joey said, running.

"Well guess we better go follow him." Marik said.

Everyone nodded and followed Joey.

While everyone was at the arcade, Yugi and Yami were sitting outside on the bench.

"Didn't you want to go inside?"

"No, I'm not a fan of the arcade."

"You didn't have to go if you didn't want two."

"I just want everyone to have fun."

Yugi and Yami sat on the bench for a while, talking.

One hour later, everyone said their goodbyes and left.

Yugi and Yami were walking home together.

"Someday, huh?" Yami said.

"Yeah, pretty much the craziest." Yugi said.

"You havn't seen anything yet."

"I can't wait." Yugi said.

Both laughed.

When both of them arrived they decided to go to sleep.

"I'm a little tired today, I'm going to go to bed." Yugi said.

"Yeah, me two."

Yugi changed his clothes and got into the bed.

Yugi tucked himself in when the door opened.

"Huh, Yami?" Yugi said opening his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you were asleep. I was gonna see if I could sleep with you."

"Why is that?" Yugi said.

"It just feels lonely without you." Yami said.

"Ok." Yugi said chuckling.

Yami got into the bed with Yugi.

"Good night, Yugi." Yami said.

"Wait Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Promise me you will never let me go."

Yami looked up at the ceiling then back at Yugi.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Yugi hugged him and closed his eyes. "Good night."

"I love you, Yugi." Yami said hugging him.

Yugi just smiled and nodded.

Both closed their eyes into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Please tell me how I did, I want to make my stories better! I know they suck, but I'm trying my best D:**


	7. First Date

**Yugi and Yami start dating.**

**Lemon in this chapter...beware...**

**Pairings:**

**YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)**

**AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)**

**SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)**

**MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)**

**RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! except the plot.**

* * *

Next morning, Saturday.

"A date?" Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami said.

Yugi thought for a while. "Well, good point."

"So?" Yami said crossing his arms.

"Sure, I would love too." Yugi said.

"I thought you would, because I have already made reservations."

"Really! Where?" Yugi exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough. Trust me, you'll like it."

Yugi thought for a bit.

"Ok, I trust you." Yugi said.

"Then it's a date!" Yami said holding Yugi's hands. "It's at Seven-thirty, so we better get there at Seven to get a seat and if something goes wrong."

"Ok!" Yugi said.

* * *

It was time to go and Yami was downstairs dressed in a black suit and tie.

Yugi walked downstairs in a suit identical to Yami's but was with cuff links.

"How do I look?" Yugi said turning looking at his back and chest.

"Why do you have to keep saying that. You always look beautiful." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said blushing.

Both got in the car and started up the ignition.

"I trust you know what you're doing." Yugi said buckling his seat-belt.

"Of course." Yami said.

When Yugi turned on the radio.

Owl City - Butterfly Wings was playing on the radio.

"I love this song!" Yugi proclaimed.

_If I was a raindrop_  
_Would you be my thunder storm?_  
_It's cold so surround me_  
_With rain clouds to keep me warm_

_I feel like I'm falling_  
_So darling, don't let me go_  
_The thought is appalling_  
_But should I slip away_  
_Into the stormy sea will you remember me?_

_Asleep in our warm cocoons_  
_We dream of lovely things_  
_We're both gonna wake up soon_  
_So we hope that tomorrow brings_  
_Us our butterfly wings_

Yugi was lip-syncing and shaking his head ever so slightly as the song went on.

Yami would gladly want to sing with Yugi but kept his eyes on the road.

Yugi and Yami were at a red light and it seemed to go on forever.

"Yami, will you be my thunderstorm?" Yugi said hugging Yami tightly.

Yugi made one of the cutest faces he has ever seen.

"Of course my little raindrop. You are my Aibou, I can be whatever you want me to be." Yami craddled Yugi's cheek.

Yami planted his lips on Yugi's cheek when he wasn't looking.

After Yugi and Yami arrived at the restarant, He blindfolded Yugi.

"Ok, left...right...now stop." Yami said.

"Can I unfold this blindfold now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes."

Yugi undid the blindfold and gasped.

'Oh no, not this place. Please not this place!'

FLASHBACK

"I don't want to see you in my resterant ever again!"

"P-please it's the only thing left I have."

"Get the hell out of here before I make you!"

END FLASHBACK

After Yugi was kicked out, he was working at a famous five-star resterant that allowed no mistakes.

Yugi gulpled.

"What do you think?" Yami asked.

Yugi was still trying to gather his thoughts.

"Yugi? Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi snapped out of it. "Oh, um, yeah I'm ok. Are you sure you couldn't take me somewhere else less fancy."

"Non-sence. I want the best for my little Yugi." Yami said chuckling.

Yugi put on a warm smile. "Well ok."

The two walked in.

Yugi started hearing voices in his head.

"You won't escape...I have you now...Just wait..."

Yugi was shocked and covered his ears.

"..Seven-thirdy...The Sennens." Yami said to the server.

"Ah, yes, The Sennens, we were expecting you. You will be seated over here in our secret resevred spot."

After both of them sat down the waiter noticed Yugi, he then turned around for the next person.

Yugi noticed him and just looked away.

"Wow Yami we got this room? There's nobody here."

"I wanted us to be private, nobody can bother us."

While both of them ordered thier drinks and food, through the afternoon, Yugi started to act strange.

The voices got louder and louder.

"GO AWAY...YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE...COMING CLOSER..."

Yugi covered his ears and heard a loud buzzing sound.

Yami started noticing this.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. "Are you ok?"

Yugi started talking.

"Get out of my head! What do you want?" Yugi started to say.

"Yugi!" Yami said grabbing Yugi's arm.

Yugi started getting afriad and started to lose conciousness.

"...AHAHAHA...PERISH...NEVER...ESCAPE..."

Yugi fell on the table flailing

Yami was terrified to see Yugi like this. "Yugi! What's wrong?"

Every painful face Yugi made, it felt a stab in a heart for Yami.

Yami hugged Yugi as hard as he could. "Yugi please wake up!"

* * *

Yugi woke up and saw he was on a concrete floor in the alley.

He felt pain in his legs.

"AH!" Yugi screamed.

'M-my knees...they feel like thier on fire...'

Yugi bite his bottom lip so hard it bleed.

Yugi looked down and saw crimson liquid running down his legs to the ground.

The pain was more intense.

Yugi was bleeding bad, he felt like he went to hell and back a hundred times.

"Y-yami! Help me!"

He heard laughing in front of him.

He saw his boss in front of him with blood red eyes and a manaical laugh.

He walked toward Yugi but with every step it seemed like the area around him would disinigrate.

He stood in front of the bleeding Yugi.

"You're going to die in your own mind! By the hands of me."

Yugi was shocked as he pulled a blood stained knife that spit out death.

"Now, no time for dilly dally. TIME TO DIE!" A demonic voice yelled shattering the fragments of Yugi's mind.

His eyes glowed with a fiery hatred that seemed to grow darker.

Yugi started screaming as darkness penetrated his skin.

Yugi started twisting and turning, so uncomfortable, crying.

"Get me out of here...I can't take it...I'm...going to die..."

Yugi closed his eyes sobbing and back open and saw Yami walking away.

'Yami? Yami!' Yugi was shocked, he couldn't speak, he was frozen. 'Yami! Please don't go! I need you...I love you, Yami..."

Yami just spit on Yugi. "Fuck off, I don't need a worthless piece of shit like you."

Yugi felt like his heart split in half. 'No...'

Next thing he knew he was falling into a void of darkness and fainted.

What seemed like forever was just a couple of seconds before he heard shouting.

"...Yugi...Yugi...YUGI!"

'Huh?' Yugi thought.

Yugi couldn't move but just lay there.

'My legs...they don't burn...what happened?' Yugi thought.

Yugi's vision was blurry, but he could make out a face.

"Yugi, please wake up, Don't leave me here!"

'Y-yami?' Yugi thought

Yugi woke up to see Yami tearing up.

Yugi was in Yami's arms.

"Yugi, thank Ra you're alright." Yami sobbed. "Don't scare me like that!"

All Yugi could do was tear up.

"Yami!" Yugi pulled Yami closer as he sobbed on his shoulder.

The hug seemed like to last forever, or that's what Yugi wanted it to be.

Yami held Yugi as he pulled him up.

"Yugi, what in Ra's name happened?"

Yugi tried his hardest to fight his experience.

He told him every detail and second of his dark experience.

Yami was terrified to see that Yugi could have these kinds of thoughts.

"Yugi...do you believe this...I would never-"

"I'm sorry Yami- I should've- I mean I could-"

Yugi was more tense then ever.

"Yugi, please calm down!"

Yugi started tearing up.

"Yugi please keep calm, I'm here."

He took a step closer to Yugi and kissed him.

Their tongues danced in perfect harmony as Yugi calmed down.

Both departed form the lack of air. "We can do this later but first we better get out before anyone sees us.

Yugi was still inhaling and exhaling. "Good idea."

Yami left some money and a little extra and left out of the other exit.

* * *

When Yami and Yugi got home, Yami pulled Yugi close to him.

"Huh, what is it Yami?"

"Yugi, it hurt to see you like that. You gave me a heart attack." Yami's face became devilish.

Yugi noticed it right away.

"That means you have to pay."

Yami pinned him down on the coach.

"I want you, my Aibou. More then ever."

Yami leaned forward and started kissing Yugi.

As the two continued to make out, Yugi slowly slid down the couch until he ended up laying flat on his back on the couch with Yami on top of him.

Yami let his hands trail down Yugi's body to his waist and then Yami slipped his hand underneath Yugi's shirt, starting to let his hands ghost over Yugi's skin.

Yugi moaned when he felt Yami's hand touch his skin. He raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair.

Yami finally broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's jaw until he reached Yugi's neck.

Yugi gasped when Yami's lips brushed against a certain spot on his neck.

Knowing that he had found a sensitive spot, Yami started to suck on that spot.

Yugi gasped and moaned as Yami sucked on his neck, leaving a bruise.

Yami finally pulled away from Yugi's neck. He was breathing heavily. He knew the course that this was taking, and he wasn't sure if Yugi wanted to go that far yet. "Y-Yugi, if we d-don't stop now, t-there's not telling where things are going to lead to." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami and said, "I don't mind the way this is heading if you don't."

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "I want this, Yugi." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi replied.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply again.

Yugi moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss and said, "Yami, I think this will be more comfortable in my room."

"Right." Yami agreed breathlessly.

The two got off the couch and quickly headed up the stairs. They made it to the hall upstairs before Yami had pulled Yugi into another kiss.

Yugi led them into his room.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply again.

Yugi moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss and said, "Yami, I think this will be more comfortable in the bedroom."

"Right." Yami agreed breathlessly.

The two got off the couch and quickly headed up the stairs. They made it to the hall upstairs before Yami had pulled Yugi into another kiss.

Yugi led them into his room.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

The moment they were in the room, Yami pressed Yugi up against the door and started to kiss Yugi again. He trailed kisses down Yugi's jaw and then down his neck.

Yugi moaned in pleasure as Yami trailed kisses down his neck.

Yami reached down and took the hem of Yugi's shirt in his hands before he pulled Yugi's shirt up and over his head before tossing the shirt into the floor. He then started to trail the kisses down Yugi's throat again. Yami then picked Yugi up before he walked over to the bed and laid Yugi down on it. He then climbed onto the bed as well and straddled Yugi at the waist. "I love you." Yami said as he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"I love you, too." Yugi said.

Yami then started to trail kisses down Yugi's throat again until he reached Yugi's chest. He started kiss, lick, and nip at Yugi's chest.

Yugi fisted his hands into the bed sheets as he writhed and moaned under Yami.

When Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples. He took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi arched his back and cried out at the action.

Yami sucked on the nub until it was hard before he turned his attention to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Once done, he trailed kisses on down Yugi's abdomen. At Yugi's naval, Yami dipped his tongue in several times before he moved on.

Unable to go any further, Yami reached down and unbuckled Yugi's pants before he pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off and threw them in the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami looked down and noticed that Yugi was already heavily aroused. He smirked and said, "It looks like someone is worked up."

"Because of you." Yugi said breathlessly.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose so." Yami agreed. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked the tip of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum.

Yugi's back arched as he felt Yami licking his member. "Hmm. Ah! Yami!" Yugi gasped.

Yami continued to tease Yugi by licking his member.

"Yami! Please!" Yugi pleaded, not sure how much more of this he could take.

Deciding to have mercy on his boyfriend, Yami leaned down and took Yugi's member into his mouth, starting to suck.

Yugi cried out as his member was engulfed in warm heat.

Yami started to gently suck on Yugi's member, reveling in Yugi's taste.

Yugi's hands tangled in Yami's hair. "Ah! Yami! Oh! Please!" Yugi begged, needing relief.

Yami starting to suck even harder on Yugi's member, trying to get Yugi to release.

Yugi's fingers tightened in Yami's hair. He tried to buck his hips up into that heat, but Yami's hold on his hips prevented him from doing so.

Yami gave several more hard sucks on Yugi before Yugi came.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was panting and sweating as he recovered from Yami's actions.

Yami used Yugi's recovery time to quickly take off his shirt as well as his pants and boxers. He threw them into the floor along with Yugi's clothes.

Yugi had recovered and was now looking over Yami. He reached out and touched Yami's member.

Yami groaned at the feeling of Yugi's hand on him.

Yugi then start to stroke Yami's member, causing Yami to moan out at that. Yugi became bolder with his actions.

Yami reached down and grasped Yugi's wrist, but not tightly enough to hurt him. He tried clear his lust-fogged mind. "Anymore of that, and I would have been finished." Yami said.

Yugi smiled.

Yami then thought of something. "Yugi, do you have anything we can use as lube?" Yami asked, not wanting to hurt Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi said. He reached over to the nightstand and found a bottle of lotion.

"That'll do." Yami said as he took it from Yugi.

Yugi then spread his legs for Yami, and Yami settled between them.

Yami opened the lotion and squeezed some into his hand, which he rubbed onto three fingers. He then positioned the fingers at Yugi's entrance before he slipped one inside.

Yugi tensed as he felt the finger enter him.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami said in a soothing voice.

Yugi forced himself to relax.

Yami started to thrust his finger in and out of Yugi before he added in a second finger.

Yugi tensed again.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi had to force himself to relax once again.

Yami started to thrust the two fingers again before he moved them in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi for what was to come. He then added in a third finger and thrust the three fingers, hitting Yugi's prostate.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smirked, knowing that he had found it and started to thrust his fingers right into that bundle of nerves. He then started to stretch Yugi's entrance.

Yugi was panting as Yami stretched him, hitting his prostate each time.

Yami then removed his fingers once he was sure that Yugi was stretched enough.

Yugi whimpered at the loss of the fingers.

"Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami assured him. He picked up the lotion and coated his member in the lotion before he threw the bottle aside, not needing it now. Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and started to press inside.

Yugi's face scrunched up as he felt that pain start to hit.

Seeing the pain, Yami stopped. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked between pants.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami. "I'm okay. Just keep going. I'll get used to it." Yugi told his boyfriend.

Yami nodded and continued to move into Yugi until he was buried to the hilt. Once fully inside, Yami stayed still to allow Yugi time to adjust.

Yugi felt a pain in his lower back. He was slowly getting used to it.

As the pain ebbed away, Yugi started to feel the pleasure. He moved his hips experimentally, earning a gasp from Yami. Knowing it had had a good effect on Yami, Yugi did it again.

Taking it as a sign that Yugi was ready, Yami slowly pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in slowly.

Yugi moaned at the feeling.

Yami continued with this slow, easy pace. He wanted this to last.

Yugi, however, soon grew tired of this slow pace. "Yami, please! Go faster! Harder!" Yugi pleaded.

Not wanting to disappoint Yugi, Yami started to thrust in him faster and harder. He soon struck Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he grasped Yami's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

The new position allowed Yami to thrust even deeper into Yugi, which he did.

"Yugi! So tight! Hot!" Yami groaned.

"Ah! Yami! So good! Faster!" Yugi moaned.

Yami moved even faster. He could feel himself beginning to reach his end, so he reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Yugi reached his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp around him and was sent over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

When regained his sense, he raised up and brushed Yugi's sweaty bangs out of his face. "You know, I think that was an excellent way to spend the evening." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I agree with you on that." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi gently before he pulled out.

Yugi winced as Yami pulled out of him.

"Sorry." Yami said as he lay down beside Yugi.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

Yami reached over and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling Yugi closer to him. Yugi cuddled up next to Yami and lay his head on Yami's chest.

The two were silent for several moments.

"Why?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Because this wouldn't have happened otherwise." Yami answered.

"I suppose not." Yugi agreed.

'I don't want to worry Yami by telling him the truth, I hope he can ignore it.'

Yami started to stroke Yugi's shoulder lightly. "It was incredible, though." Yami said.

"It certainly was." Yugi said. He looked up at Yami and said, "We'll be able to have more times, though."

"I know." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi then let out a yawn.

"I think that we had better get some sleep." Yami said.

"I couldn't agree more." Yami said. He pulled the covers over them, and the two cuddled up together before they fell asleep.

* * *

**This was my first Lemon, I know it sucked, please don't hate! ;-;**


	8. Something Different

**Pairings:**

**YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)**

**SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)**

**RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)**

**MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)**

**TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only the plot.**

* * *

_Ding..._

Snow, and more snow, Yugi was in a dream. but he doesn't know anything about it, just alot fo snow.

Yugi floated around in this own little dimension and thought nothing but...well nothing.

"Hello...hello...hello?" Yugi said as it echoed through the non-exsistant space.

_Ding..._

Yugi felt...weird, not in a way that keeps you on edge but the one where your out of your comfort zone.

"Yami? You there, hello?" Yugi called out.

Beside the uncomfortable and the confused mind, he felt sort of at ease like nothing was there to hurt or meet or didn't have to see any problems.

_Ding..._

It's just like, nothing existed in Yugi's life anymore...

* * *

Yugi winced as he layed in bed, feeling the sort of uncomfortable as he felt in his dream, but this time, it was different.

Yugi yawned and shifted on his bed. But what he felt was rusty and springy.

"Yami...you here." Yugi said lightly, he was to tired to think.

No answer.

He felt something hit his back, like a tease.

"Come on Yami, quit it..."

Yugi tried to get comfortable but his pillow was gone.

"Yami? What's going on?"

No answer.

Yugi forced his eyes to squint.

Yugi relaxed back down on the rough bed but he couldn't.

"Probably at work." Yugi said curling up into a bal;, shivering from the cold.

Yugi was fixing to fall asleep until his alarm clock rang but it wasn't Yami's alarm.

Yugi squinted.

"Fine, I'll get up." Yugi said sitting up. He didn't question the fact that his alarm was broken.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and was shocked to see another nightmare.

The walls were brown and peeling

Wait...Yugi remembered this place.

Yugi looked around in shock.

"How, what- when is-" Yugi got mixed up in word

Yugi couldn't believe his luck...

He was back at his apartment but it looked like the day he went to work that day.

Yugi's head spun as he thought it was a dream then stopped.

'This is my apartment complex before Yami...' Yugi thought. 'But it seems so real...'

He stood silent wishing it was a dream but it wasn't.

"T-this is impossible, I was with Yami, a-and I was there, and I with him every moment."

Yugi's head was spinning like crazy trying to gather his thoughts.

It felt nothing has changed but but a memory of a boy and his Mou Hitori No Boku, or that;s what it felt like to him, his other self...

"This has to be a dream, i-it can't be real or even possible to wake up here."

Yugi starting pacing around trying to think

'So, Yami's gone, NO, he's not gone. I just-just need to think.'

Yugi thought of nothing to do but just lay in bed and cover his eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi cried out.

Silence.

Yugi looked at his clock and saw the date.

"No no, t-this is the same day...And the same hour I got fired...This is not possible."

Yugi looked out the window and it was a bright new day when it was cloudy last time.

"What happened here? It's so new."

Yugi walked outside. "This doesn't make sense. What happened here? I have so many questions."

Yugi walked toward the alley only to find it wasn't there.

"W-was it all a dream the whole time?" Yugi whispered. "It can't be, that's impossible!"

Yugi tried to navigate his way to his work and was shocked to even look at the place.

Yugi walked inside and it was the fanciest place he has ever seen.

Gold Chandeliers with Leather seats and romantic candles. Fur covered the top of the seats and the kitchen looked clean.

Yugi started to wonder around 'Oo-ing and Aw-ing' until someone stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a reservation?" Said a soft and gentle young voice.

Yugi turned to look at her. "Oh sorry."

She had light brown hair with reddish brown and blue eyes. Her hair touched her shoulder. She wore a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt.

"Come on don't be shy." She said calmly.

Yugi shook his head. "Sorry, just trying to find something."

"I know that feeling." She said. "I'm Tea, what's yours?"

"Yugi."

Yea smiled and pinched Yugi on the cheek.

"That's a cute name." Tea exclaimed. "Tell me, what's a handsome man like you doing here?"

Really, Yugi wanted to get away to find Yami but didn't want to be rude.

"Um, just trying to find someone I know, I lost him on my way here. He was supposed to meet me here."

The woman thought for a bit.

"Oh, I think I can help, what's his name?"

"Yam-" Yugi was about to finish his sentence until a man went up yo Tea.

"Tea, what are you doing? You're supposed to be taking orders." The man said in a nice voice.

Right there, came a man with a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black hair had a large portion spikes out from the front of his head.

"Coming Tristan!" Tea called back turning toward Yugi. "May you please stay a little longer? My shifts almost over so we can find who your lost friend."

Tea walked back to take orders as Yugi walked outside and thought.

"Wow, that's nothing like my boss. He seems so...so kind. But I can't think about those things, I have to find Yami!"

Yugi paced around around the lot.

'Dear Ra, if all this as changed...Does Yami even exist? Or is he...cruel?' Yugi thought.

He shivered at that thought. 'No, don't think about that! Now I have to find Yami!'

Yugi walked around town trying to find Yami's house. Just his luck...He forgot where it was.

"Oh come on now, I have to find it somewhere, it couldn't disappear."

Yugi looked at the buildings and everything has changed. "Well...M-maybe it could."

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked back and saw Tea running up behind him catching her breath.

"Gasp...Pant...Pant...Yugi, I finally caught up to you!" Tea exclaimed.

Yugi smiled. "Oh sorry Tea, I forgot you were coming."

Yugi and tea started walking when Yugi mentioned something up. "So Tea, why are you helping me, a stranger like me?"

"Well Yugi, you could say I have nothing better to do today."

Yugi chuckled. "That makes me alot better, thanks for the compliment." Yugi said sarcastically.

Tea nudged him on the shoulder "Oh come on Yugi, you know I'm just messin with ya."

Yugi started to question Tea about why she would help a stranger like Yugi but he kept it to himself.

After a while of walking Yugi started to loss hope second by second.

"Yugi, I think I'm going to go back, We've been walking for to long."

"Yeah...I guess your right...See you later." Yugi said.

Tea could notice the loneliness in Yugi's eyes so she would come back for him later.

"Well, bye Yugi." Tea said sprinting toward her house.

Yugi sighed waved goodbye and sat on a bench.

Yugi leaned back and tried to forget the noises around him.

The bench creaked as it beant back holding Yugi's soft body.

"I guess...I guess Yami never existed...Maybe, he is go-" Yugi was about to give up hope on Yami until he heard a voice.

"Hello? Are you sitting here?" A baritone voice asks.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat, one with confusion and relief somehow.

Yugi turned quickly and saw Yami. He was in his outfit that Yugi saw when he went to his house.

"YAMI!" Yugi said launching himself agaisnt him.

Yami fell back as Yugi landed on him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled.

Yugi was too happy and overjoyed but he heard Yami's frighening yell too and was confused as his happiness faded away, slowly.

Yami pushed Yugi off.

This confused Yugi even more now.

Yugi fell on the concrete floor as Yami got up and wiped off the dirt.

"What the hell were you doing boy?" Yami said.

'boy.' The word Yugi has heard in his entire life.

Yugi was frighened. "W-what are you talking about? Yami?"

"Who are you, how do you know me?" Yami asked coldly.

"W-what d-do you mean, don't you know me?"

"The hell would I know you? And the hell would you know me?"

Yami just pushed Yugi off and just gave him a cold look and walked away.

Yugi just watched in horror as his partner just rejected and walked away from him.

Yugi let himself fall onto the cold concrete.

"W-what happened here...W-why did Yami d-do this to m-me."

"No, I know...He's sick of me, I asked for too much and now he hates me..."

Yugi looked to the side and gripped the little pieces of gravel on the ground.

"Do I really know him anymore..."

Yugi stood up and looked back to see Yami had longed gone.

"I wish..." Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes. "That I could change time and it'll be different..."

Yugi lay back down and it started...snowing...

Yugi looked up in surprise as the snow started falling.

The tiny featherish water brushed his face as he lay his eyes down and heard the slightest sound...

_Ding..._

* * *

Something awoke Yugi, like a faint whisper, he felt...better, somehow...

"Yugi?"

"Are you...awake."

* * *

**Hey Puzzleshipping fans! I have been longing for a chance to write more chapters and for me not telling you about my vacation. I am truly sorry and hopefully I can make it up for you! XOXOXOX**


End file.
